Nola Raknea
Author Contact Information: FFXIV: Nola Raknea Discord: Nola #4979 BASIC INFORMATION Full name: L'nola Raknea Pronunciation: Lih-noh-lah Rahk-nee Nickname(s): Nola, Special Advisor Raknea, Of the White Species: Miqo'te, Seeker of the Sun, Viper Tribe Gender: F Age: 24 Birthday: 29th Sun of the 2nd Umbral Moon Sexuality:'' Complex? Generally thinks of herself as heterosexual but may lean closer to bisexual with the right person. Nationality: Ul'dahn Religion: Worshipper of the Twelve, Azeyma the Warden Languages: Eorzean common tongue, initially her speech contained the aitches typical to Miqo'te but she has since trained herself to remove those. The accent slips back into place when distressed. Native language: Common tongue, Miqo'te hunting language Relationship Status: Single '''Employer: '''Scions of the Seventh Dawn on an as-needed basis, typically for primals due to her possession of the echo. Primary distributor of alchemical potables. In between obligations, Lorelei Allond. PHYSICAL APPEARANCE Height: 5 Fulms, 1 Ilm generously (60.4") Weight: 110 Ponze (50kg) Figure/build: Hourglass figure, generally slim Hair color: Deep Violet with Pale Highlights Hairstyle: She leaves it long and ties a portion of it back to keep it out of the way Eye color: Heterochromatic Violet® and Gold(L) Skin/fur/etc color: Radiant Pale, Fur is smooth and silky to the touch Tattoos: None Yet Piercings: Ear piercings, one in each Scars/distinguishing marks: None yet due to meticulous care Preferred style of clothing: She prefers to dress according to the occasion. She can typically be seen wearing a short dress under a coat or robe. Nola will typically remove the coat though as it is quite warm. She may remove her coat when combat begins. However, a considerable portion of her clothing are gifts from various relations and suitors. Frequently worn jewelry/accessories: A simple woven bracelet on her right wrist adorned with a single cat's eye of purple and gold coloring, made in the style of the keepers, gifted to her by her mother when she was young. On the same wrist, the matching blue and gold bracelet belonging to her sister which was found without its owner in her sire's office. Various decorative hair pieces, a tradition of the L tribe. 'HEALTH' Smoker? Upon being offered and if she finds the scent of her surroundings to be unbearable, typically smokes a long pipe Drinker? Socially Recreational Drug User? Do ethers count? She will drink them to keep her own personal aether topped off. Addictions: None Allergies: None Any physical ailments/illnesses/disabilities: Any alchemical formula consumed in large amount can become poison, when Nola overdoes it out of desperation, she can cause herself harm. A light sleeper. Any medication regularly taken: None PERSONALITY There is no greater excitement to Nola than the sounds of those who desperately need her healing abilities. That she holds the lives of everyone under her care in her dainty palm fills her with sinister elation. Though her front is typically one of tact, she becomes sharp tongued outside of conversations of interest, speaking her mind. She chooses to obscure her true thoughts as a defense mechanism she required living in her village, ostracized for being the child of her sire. As she built walls around herself, she finds solace in viewing anyone unworthy of being her equal as below her and will treat them as such, similarly to how she was viewed as worthless within her own tribe. On another note, while she may not act like it, she is quite prudent when it comes to the topic of romantic encounters and would never act on her words or expect another to. Call her a romantic, but she'll deny it. Call her beautiful and see what happens. Under all this, she carries a small soft spot for those who do somehow become close with her anyways. Even if she doesn't show it, she's grateful to those people and will show it to the best of what her pride will allow. If earned and deserved, her loyalty, favor and...best attitude are a guarantee.The largest exceptions to all this being her sister who she unconditionally treats with the highest respect and affection.To all those she cares for, she will tell them what she believes is important for them to know even if they don't want to hear it. On the other hand, she does not enjoy being on the receiving end of the same intentions. Truly, a fickle and difficult personality. How she treats a person may be thought of as a spectrum. If she doesn't care for them, she will allow them to their twelvegiven fates whether she is scathing in her word choice or like honeyed poison. In a neutral setting such as that of business or work, she is formal and divulges very little about herself. She may offer smiles but whether they are genuine or simply mildly pleased will be up to the perception of the viewer. Work is work, and she shall see it to completion. If one were to achieve a favored standing with her, she views them as priorities, always worth her time even in the worst of times. She will feel more open to speak about herself when asked and will devote herself to their cause no matter how cumbersome. Because she favors a person, the work is worth doing. This isn't to say that she won't ridicule and bully someone she likes though, she can't possibly allow it to get to their heads. Especially, if not long ago they were at odds. '''Likes:' Music (bardic storytelling), Select beastkin and cloudkin, the Scent of honeysuckle, Cute, Warm places, Vocal music Dislikes: 'Elementals (Mild dislike as they tend to gather towards her when she is in their presence, examining always of her worthiness to receive of their knowledge), Wasting time, Cold places, anyone who makes a pass at her that is not in the most revering of manners '''Fears/phobias: ' Abandonment: Nola has a deep-set emotional scar from when her older sister disappeared from her village, as a young child at the time, she couldn't understand why the closest person to her had left her. Even though she is grown now and understands that she specifically was not abandoned, she doesn't want to feel alone again and despises the despair that accompanies it. She hired her two capable assistants, G'sahyra and Myrganigeim, to accompany her while she developed her ethers to remedy the empty echoing of her footsteps in the apothecary. Favorite color(s): Wine Red, Pure White, Deep Purples, Golds, Silvers, Black, Rhotano Blue Hobbies: Shortly after her arrival in Ul'dah, she took up an apprenticeship under the alchemists' guildmaster, Severain. Long graduated, she more recently puts her learned skills to use in an attempt to develop increasingly potent ethers. She does it more out of what she feels is necessity. In her theory, it could be the most effective solution for the Scions of the Seventh Dawn in fighting primals as they leech away the aether of their surroundings, effectively competing with other users of environmental aether. As of a late, a new theory of alchemy has taken her attention and she leaves the potion brewing to her assistants. Taste in music: Bard Song, they remind her of the one who would travel through her village. She'd like to learn one day when she has time, and regularly likes to visit the Wandering Minstrel. SKILLS Talents/skills: Alchemy: Crafts incredibly potent solutions, meant to be used in combat with aether consuming primals, they are of nigh dangerous potency and tested on unwitting employers and coworkers during her work as a hired hand. Taste may vary depending on her favor. A new concept has taken life in the form of dormant spell scrolls. Use at your own risk. Aether: Her levels of personal aetherpools are deep and expansive, allowing magic to come easily to her. 'Capable to ride Chocobos? '''Yes, she has become rather desensitized to heights after many journeys over the Sea of Clouds and the efficiency of flight. ''EATING HABITS Diet: Omnivore Favorite food(s): Sticky sweets, Rolanberry Cheesecake 'Favourite drink(s): ' Non-Alcoholic: Gridanian Tea Alcoholic: Mixed Drinks, or whatever is recommended by the house. LOCATIONS '''The Felicitous Phial: the apothecary - Sultana’s Breath Ward 12 subdivision, #31 Her apartment: - '''Goblet Ward 12 subdivision, #53, Private Chambers The Viridian Veil:' where the café is merely a cover... - Lavender Beds Ward 11, 25 COMBAT Peaceful or aggressive attitude: Peaceful first, aggressive if it fails. She can be quite impatient but she must be tactful. Fighting skills/techniques: Advanced Archery: Taught by her tribe to all up until it was decided that her father would never be the Nunh they had before. Even then, she continued to excel on her own solo hunting excursions in many "fight or die" conflicts with roaming Amalj'aa. Conjury: Basic conjury was taught to Nola by her mother when it was discovered that she was forced to hunt alone for lack of willing companionship. Aether-Enhanced Close-Combat: Though her physical strength is low, she increases her effectiveness by covering the blade of her weapon with aether. Special skills/magical powers/etc: White Magic: The succor she offers comes with a price to the receiver. As with the speed she increases the body's natural healing, the receiver will feel anywhere between gentle warmth and searing pain depending on the degree of the wound. The Echo: Power of Tongues, Immune to Tempering by Primals. To date, she has not received Visions of the Past. Weapon of choice (if any): A sturdy cane with a pointed end, all the better to hit someone with if they come too close or perhaps a firm jab to the foot. Soon through guidance from her mother, traded for a rapier and crystal medium that she might never be caught unawares at any range. Weaknesses in combat: Close combat is her weakest point but she remedies that by using the weapon enhancement techniques of red magic. Self-Priority: She knows very well that she can't die if the battle is to be won and she has paid the price of thinking in such a way before. She sees self-sacrifice often to be in vain. Yet in her line of work, she is constantly putting herself at risk of being in the line of fire anyways. Funny how life is like that. Strengths in combat: Adaptive to the battlefield, quick thinking, strategic positioning 'RELATIONSHIPS' '''Other's OCs:' Talian Ostrider: Neutral++ So long as he doesn't breathe a word about the events within Ishgard... A'vette Rayoh: Favored Calling back to her childhood, A'vette easily garners Nola's favor as a practicing bard. Alexis McCallister: Favored Energetic and loyal, Nola places her trust in Alexis and is honored that the other would do the same. Marstra Cousland: Neutral++ Their excursion into the Great Gubal Library has allowed lasting impressions to be made. Her frenzied tenacity in battle is to be admired. Lorelei Allond: Neutral++ A capable employer with admirable ambitions. Nola has never felt safer on an airship hundreds of yalms in the air. Kallera Etoile: Neutral A rather foolish knight to be throwing herself into that swordsman's swing... Even more so to be moving around with such grievous injuries... Nonetheless her efforts are to be applauded. Neva L'aix: Sisterhood Half-Sister, the highest priority hands-down. Whatever Neva says, goes. NPCs: Momodi: Casual friends for the occasional quick chat between women. Sometimes will carry messages for Nola about work opportunities. Is unaware the Nola is looking for Neva. G'sahyra (Material Supplier): Her apothecary assistant, responsible for the maintenance of materials and the ordering of commonly used ingredients. A business woman to the end, vibrant and talkative to a fault, she may seem air-headed but she's a sharp nose for a good deal and an excellent product. Myrganigeim (Steward): Her apothecary caretaker, responsible for overseeing security of research and all active experimental products. A gentle and soft-spoken personality who balances G'sahyra's excited nature yet will quickly show an unwelcome guest the door. Khuma L'aix: Mother Her mother has always been strong-willed and fiery, yet she refuses to leave the tribe in the face of the truth of Neva's plight. The truth has never made so little sense before. Raknea Nunh: Sire The current leader of the Viper Tribe, under scrutiny by the tribe that barely accepted him to begin with. Militaristic tactics have only further distanced him from his daughter. Though none will oppose him since the loss of over half of their hunting territories to the Burning Wall. He is nevertheless protecting them from being lost to the Amalj'aa that creep closer to the village every day. BACKSTORY Outcast Nola grew up distant from the rest of the tribe as they scorned her, clinging to her mother's skirt and her sister's hand. After his sister's disappearance, she typically hunted alone due to this and learned the healing arts to survive on her expeditions. She doesn't quite understand her mother's inability to leave the safety of tribe and while she still cares deeply for her, she holds a degree of frustration. -- Blessed Nola received the blessing of Hydaelyn after a near death run-in with the Amalj'aa hunting in Viper Tribe territory. The Echo manifested in the understanding of all tongues, allowing her to understand what the beastmen were saying and flee. -- Seeker of Truth Nola left with the intent to search for her half-sister and find out what fate she had met after disappearing from the village, unable to accept that she died all those years ago. Having dropped the tribe prefix from her name after another falling out in the tribe, Nola left home with the blessing of her mother in the form of a floral hairpin and arrived in Gridania via carriage. It’d been a long ride from Thanalan but if she were to play to her skills, conjury as well as archery could both be further learned in the forest nation. As days turned into weeks turned into months, Nola's skills in conjury advanced rapidly until the day a White Mage's soulstone was thrust into her hands. A forbidden art to outsiders as she was told by her Padjali instructors, she refused the stone and tried to return it. However, convinced that the Great One could not be mistaken, her instructors chose to allow it under the condition that Nola remained in Gridania so they could watch over her progression. At first, Nola viewed the travel restriction as one that impeded her search for Neva, a barrier and an inconvenience. But with the successful completion of the Quieting, Nola was granted free leave from Gridania as well as the attention of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn who took notice to her actions and quickly realized that she possessed the echo. From there, Nola found she was able to access a larger variety of locations than she would not have had she rejected White Magic. -- Leading On for Leads Finally allowed to leave the Shroud, Nola traveled to Ul'dah--the farthest she could be from the lush forests of Gridania. Here, at a loss for ways to find her missing sister after so long, she used every connection the Scions had access to, searching for any employment that may pertain to the search and retrieval of missing persons. And when the most reputable sources of information failed, she turned to the effect she had on others, taking the hands offered to her to scour the minds of the populace for any sort of small details and clues. Of course, these interactions were purely conversational. Nola would never allow any sort of intimate interaction, seeing increased attempts to do so as a sign that the person's value as an informant had run dry. To her frustration, none of her efforts seemed to be working, though her following had increased for some reason. Aversion - Deceitful Courtship To this day, Nola refuses to speak of it, maintaining a muted distaste for Ishgard and an aversion to sleep. Fates Calling Revolutionary Revival CONNECTIONS - Starter Ideas (Just what I've thought of, any and all ideas are welcome to start up with Nola) Invoking the Echo - Speak to her in a foreign language. Tutor for Hire - Strict, but for the determined conjurer-in-training, she's more than happy to help. Sister Complex - You know something about her? Nola's all ears, but you'd better not be lying unless you're prepared to taste metal. Shame - You saw her leaving Ishgard in a hurry that night, and now you've crossed paths again.